The overall goal of this study of HIV seropositive infants born to HIV- infected women is to identify child, parent, family, and community factors that influence the medical and developmental trajectory of these children, and to identify the appropriate interventions to help caregivers cope with HIV and more adequately meet the child's developmental needs.